bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode and series premiere of Witches of East End, a TV series inspired from Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series and the first eponymous novel. It premiered on October 6, 2013 on Lifetime and gathered 1,93 million viewers live. Synopsis THE WITCHING HOUR IS COMING — Joanna Beauchamp and her two adult daughters Freya and Ingrid — both of whom unknowingly are their family’s next generation of witches — lead seemingly quiet, uneventful modern day lives in Long Island’s secluded seaside town of East Haven. But, when Freya becomes engaged to a young, wealthy newcomer, a series of events forces Joanna to admit to her daughters they are, in fact, powerful and immortal witches. Plot Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp. *Jenna Dewan as Freya Beauchamp. *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp. *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp. *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner. *Daniel Di Tomasso as Killian Gardiner. Recurring cast *Jason George as Adam. *Virginia Madsen as Penelope Gardiner. *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty. *Kellee Stewart as Barb. Guest stars *Neil Hopkins as Doug. *Gillian Barber as Maura Thatcher. *Nicholas Gonzalez as detective Matt Torcoletti. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Soundtrack About the first pilot The first pilot was used to present the TV series to the networks and the press. Normally, it should have served as the official first episode, but due to two changes in the casting, the pilot was filmed again with new scenes. *Dash Gardiner was played by Patrick Heusinger instead of Eric Winter. *Nicholas Gonzalez was meant to have one of the main roles in the show; instead, Mädchen Amick's Wendy was promoted to main character of the show and Jason George received the role of the local detective (whose name was changed to Adam) and love interest for Ingrid. *Penelope's role was originally given to Glenne Headly, but she was later on replaced by Virginia Masden. *Ingrid had three co-workers at the library; Barb and Hudson, but also Caitlin (played by Brianne Davis), who was to have a relationship with Nick Gonzalez' character, despite Ingrid's secret attraction for him. The character seemingly disappeared from the show when moving to Vancouver. *Filming the pilot began on October 16, 2012 in the port town of Wilmington, North Carolina. Scenes were shot in the street, at the market, in the cemetary and at the hospital. The filming crew then moved to Georgia for a week of filming at Hay House, from Monday 29 October to Friday 2 November. After that, the filming went on in Wilmington again. Gallery Still1x101.jpg Still1x102.jpg Still1x103.jpg Still1x104.jpg Still1x105.jpg Still1x106.jpg Still1x107.jpg Still1x108.jpg Still1x109.jpg Still1x110.jpg Still1x111.jpg Still1x112.jpg Videos Witches of East End - first look trailer "Devil got my Soul" promo "Pilot" - featurette|'The girls learn the truth.' Notes *The episode was directed by Mark Waters, the man behind the cult movie Mean Girls. *Some similarities with Eastwick, another witch-based show, have already been displayed. **Maggie Friedman wrote and produced both shows. **Rachel Boston (Ingrid) and Jason George (Adam) both had guest/recurring roles on Eastwick. **Some characters' names also bear a few similarities : ***Joanna was also the first name of one of the main three witches, a young and shy journalist. ***Detective Matt Torcoletti from the original pilot shares his surname with Roxanne a.k.a. Roxie, another main protagonist in Eastwick. ***the surname Gardiner (from Killian and Dash) closely resembles the one of the last witch of the Eastwick trio: Katherin "Kat" Garderner. Category:TV show Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Flashback episodes